


Mouth of Sauron concept art

by Augenblickgotter



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Barad-dur, Middle Earth, Mordor, Original Artwork, Return of the King, lieutenant of the dark tower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:01:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23345866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augenblickgotter/pseuds/Augenblickgotter
Summary: I had loved the Middle Earth books before the film trilogy and was over the moon when I heard the actor cast in the part of The Mouth of Sauron. Imagine my disappointment when the character was cut theatrically. I was delighted with the reinserted Extended version. But this sketch of mine was more of what my mind saw for several years while waiting. So, for all you Middle Earth buffs, here's just another fan version. ;)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Mouth of Sauron concept art




End file.
